Under the Moonlight
by TeamEthanMorgan
Summary: When Ethan and Benny change into werewolves, their girlfriends come back from their vacation. Things get out of Ethan and Benny's hands. Will the girls find out?
1. The New Me

**Ok, so this is one of my favorite stories. Who am I kidding? It **_**is **_**my favorite! Anyway, I bet you'd love this. This chapter is basically the explanation of what happened before in the two weeks vacation they had. So, enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own MBAV, Disney Channel and Teletoon do. If I did, it would be MUCH more romantic.**

**Without further notes or anything else, enjoy the story.**

**Ethan's POV:**

Sad, scared, nervous. Yep, that's how I felt at Sunday. I was staring outside the window, looking at Benny's house before Mom would call me for school. We were going to school after this two weeks vacation.

Before the vacation, I had the guts to ask Sarah out. After that simple date, we somehow became boyfriend and girlfriend. Benny and Erica were too.

We got to hang out with a new dude from chess club. His name was Will Turgess. I remembered Sarah being so suspicious about him.

_Flashback…_

_I was walking with Will and Benny when I noticed Sarah looking at us. I excused myself to go talk to her. I walked towards her. She seemed to not take her eyes off of Will._

_"Hey Sarah, what's wrong?" I asked._

_"It's just Will," she answered._

_"What's wrong with him?"_

_"He's too suspicious. I think he's a werewolf," she said._

_"Sarah, come on-"_

_"Ethan, the last time you said that, I didn't believe you. Did that turn out good? Did it?" She crossed her arms and took her eyes off of Will, looking at me._

_"Listen, this guy isn't David. He's different. He's our friends, and I trust him. You have to trust him too," I said._

_"But-"_

_"Please, Sarah," I interrupted._

_She sighed. "Okay."_

_I kissed her then walked away, still feeling that she didn't trust him._

_End of flashback…_

She really didn't trust him. Well, she was right. He was a werewolf. He told us that himself.

But when Sarah and Erica went with their parents to Australia for the vacation, things began to change and so did we.

That's when the attack started.

_Flashback…_

_I opened my eyes after I was unconscious, finding myself in another place. I looked around and I was on a bed and Benny on another, still unconscious. I didn't know what room we were in. I kind of felt different. I looked at my leg and it was wrapped with a white cloth under my knee. I started to remember what happened. I was attacked by Will._

_I looked at my arm when I noticed something different. A light brown symbol was on it. It was a circle with a hill inside it along with a moon on top._

_"What the heck?" I mumbled to myself._

_"Oh great, he's awake," a female said._

_I looked up to see Will's sister – who I had no idea what her name was – in front of the room's door. She beckoned someone to come in; Will. I heard voices coming from outside. There must've been a lot of people._

_Will sat down at the end of the bed. "Are you okay now?"_

_"I guess, but what happened to me?" I asked._

_"I hate to tell you this, but… you're one of us now," Will said._

_"What do you mean 'One of you'?"_

_"I mean like a werewolf," his sister said. "In our pack."_

_"I'm part of your pack? Oh, this cannot be happening to me," I said._

_"Sorry, dude. I lost control," he said, looking down._

_"Well anyway, I'm Scarlett," she extended her arm._

_I stared at it for a second then looking at her. I shook her hand hesitantly._

_"What the hell is this?" I pointed at the symbol on my right arm._

_"Oh, you mean this?" He lifted up his sleeve, revealing the same symbol. "This is the symbol of our pack. The colors change according to your mood," Will explained what does every single color meant, and I surprisingly memorized them quickly. He told me that the color only changes what I have extreme feelings, like extreme happiness or extreme sadness. "The hill in the symbol is the same one that's beside where our pack hangs out at night, or as we like to say, the meeting rock. I think you know what the moon represents. I don't need to explain this one."_

_"Thanks for telling me this," I looked at my clock; 9:34. "I have to go, guys. But what about Benny?"_

_"When he wakes up we'll send him home. Don't worry because we'll go with him," Scarlett said._

_I stood up. "I _have _to go-"_

_"Wait. Tomorrow, come here because I need to show you where the meeting rock is. We go there every night," Will said._

_"Okay. Well, bye." I exited the room._

_End of flashback…_

Scarlett was also a seer. She trained me after the incident to control my power. And yes, I did get powers for being part of their pack and a seer. I had telekinesis and telepathy, which was awesome. Benny had really strong senses, even stronger than vampires.

Now, what was I going to tell Sarah now that she came back? The last time I was a werewolf, I was almost going to kill Sarah. Now what? Will said it would take a month for Benny and me to control ourselves and our feeling towards our vampire friends. He said that because we're dating vampires, it wouldn't be easy for us to be with them. We would argue and yell at them, which is just the beginning. The next thing we'll know, we'll be killing each other. Well, that wouldn't happen if we realize that we truly love them.

I heard the door open. "Ethan… Oh, you're awake," Mom said. "I can see you're all dressed up for school. Well anyway, come downstairs for breakfast, okay?"

"Okay. Just a second," I said.

Mom walked outside.

From all that thinking, I couldn't hear my phone. I picked it up to see the text messages I got. One from Benny, one from Sarah. I opened Benny's first.

_Sarah n Erica r back… n so is my nervousness._

Then I opened Sarah's.

_I'm baaack! I can't wait 2 c u in skool. :)_

I closed my phone. Great, just great. She's excited while I didn't even want to see her… and I was her boyfriend.

I took my backpack and went downstairs to eat my breakfast. I went to school after that, trying not to see Sarah, Erica or Rory. Luckily, Benny was at our locker. I walked towards him.

"Hey, Benny. Have you seen Rory, Sarah or Erica?" I asked.

"No, and I don't think I'd want to," he said.

I sighed. "This is really complicated," I said. "Where are Will and Scarlett anyway?"

"You're asking me about Scarlett? Please don't mention her name. She's mean," Benny whispered the last part.

"Maybe to you, but not to me," I said.

"Dude, you're the only one she's nice to besides her brother, parents and sidekicks," he said.

"Anyway-"

"You're on your own, dude." Benny walked away.

I was puzzled for a second, but I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see the person that I didn't want to talk to but wanted to see.

"Sarah?"

"Ethan, oh my gosh, you've… physically changed," she said. "Your hair and eyes are light brown now, and… have you been working out?"

"You know, I better get to class now." I wanted to walk away but felt her hand on my arm. This was not going to look pretty, because my emotions were starting to fire up.

"But there's like four minutes left for the bell to ring. Come on, I miss you," she said.

I turned around and looked at her. This was so not going to look pretty. "I prefer going to class than to stay here and listen to your squeaky little voice that might make my ears bleed," I said rudely.

"What the heck's wrong with you? You're not yourself. You're not the old Ethan that I know." She removed her hand and looked at me while crossing her arms.

"You don't get everything you want. Live with it," I said.

"You're such a jerk!" She said.

"Whatever." I turned around and walked away.

_What the heck did I just do? _I thought, mentally hitting my head.

I walked to class to find Benny sitting at the back while Rory sat at front, wanting to look back but having a terrified look on his face. He looked at me and swallowed, then looked at the paper in front of him. Did Benny scare him? Was he that scary?

I went to sit beside Benny so that I wouldn't be blocking the door or anything.

"Uh, hey, E." Benny smiled.

"Just a second," Now was the time to use my telepathy for the fifth time.

_Did Benny tell you? _I asked Rory using telepathy.

He looked left and right before looking at me. _He didn't have to tell me. I figured it out myself, _he replied.

_Do NOT tell Sarah or Erica, or I would kill you, _I warned him.

_Fine, whatever you say. _He switched his gaze back to his paper.

I looked at Benny. "What did you do to Rory?"

He grinned nervously. "Sorry. Things got out of control."

"Don't ever do that again," I said.

Benny sighed. I took that as an 'Okay'.

Will came and sat beside me with his usual smile.

"Hey, guys. What's up with Rory?" He asked.

"I think you know who did that." I looked at Benny.

"I said I was sorry. Gosh!" He said. "Anyway, how'd it go with Sarah?"

"Horrible. I just can't control my anger. I can't wait a whole month for me to settle down," I said.

"At least a month is better than five months. If you guys didn't have anyone to help you, it would've been much worse. I mean, I'm helping Benny, and Scarlett is helping you, E, since she's a seer too."

"I guess you're right," I said.

I looked outside and saw Sarah walking. She stopped for a second, looking at me, and then walked away.

This was not going smoothly.

**Okay, so this chapter isn't that good, but it's just the introduction. Future chapters will be better. If you have any suggestions, please tell me in a review or PM. **

**Thanks for reading, and please review.**

**TEM out!**


	2. All Good

**Hello again with another chapter. Here's a special thank you to my reviewers and PM-ers: jujuatom, MyBabysittersAVampireaholic, CommentsGalore7777**** and latoof-sa. Thank you for all the encouragement… and the ideas which will be in other stories and will certainly be credited for.**

**And I won't forget the rest of the reviewers. You guys made my stories a success. **

**Thank you for reading. Enjoy this chapter… don't forget to review.**

* * *

**Sarah's POV:**

I walked over to Rory to ask him about what happened to Ethan and Benny. It was really strange. Benny was avoiding me the whole day while Ethan was just yelling at me every time I see him. Even Erica told me that Benny was trying to avoid her too and doing the same as Ethan did to me when I try to talk to him. Maybe Rory knew something about what's going on.

I tapped him on his shoulder. He spun around to look at me. "Hey Sarah," he said.

"Hey Rory," I said. "I was wondering, what's with Ethan and Benny? They're acting strange."

"Oh, I know," he said.

"What happened to them? Now I see _them _beating jocks up, which is strange," I said.

"Those two probably don't want to tell you that they're wer…" Rory stopped talking as his eyes widened.

"They're what?"

"Nothing,"

"Rory, what are you hiding from me? Do you know something that I don't?"

"W-w-why would you say that?"

"Never mind. I should go talk to Ethan himself. Bye," I said.

I went over to Ethan and Benny's locker. As usual, Benny walked away. Ethan looked around with a nervous smile, which was unusual from him since he was acting stranger than usual.

"Hey Sarah. Look, I'm so, so, so sorry about today," he said.

"Yeah, about that, why are you acting so strange? I asked Rory about that. He was almost gonna tell me something but he didn't continue."

"Rory," he whispered as he walked away from me, leaving me with a puzzled look on my face.

**Ethan's POV:**

Okay, now Rory was toast. He was gonna tell her. I warned him, but I was just mad now. If I were him, I'd watch my back.

I walked over to him. Without even warning him that I was here, I slammed him against his locker.

"What's the matter with you?" I yelled.

"What the heck, E?" Rory asked with a terrified look on his face.

"You almost told her, you idiot."

"So what if I tell her?"

I released him. "Then you're dead."

"You don't scare me anymore," he said. "You know what; I can tell Sarah whenever I want. Seeing you angry is worth it."

Now, I was so angry that I wanted to attack Rory. The moment I was gonna do that, I felt an arm on my shoulder, trying to stop me.

"Dude, it's not worth it," I heard Benny's voice. "Sorry about him, Rory. He can't control his anger a lot."

"I get it." He walked away after nodding to Benny.

Benny spun me around. "Dude, you have to control yourself."

"He was gonna tell Sarah. What was I supposed to do?" I said.

"I don't know, stay calm?" Benny said as if it was too obvious.

"Sorry."

"You just have to control yourself," Benny said. "You're not the one I blame, anyway."

"I'm not?"

"No, I'm blaming Scarlett."

"Why her?"

"Well, you've been acting like her. You just like to get rid of your problems," he said. I sighed. "Changing the subject, are you going to the meeting rock tonight?"

"No, I think I'm staying at home."

"Sarah's gonna be there. You do know that, right?" I nodded. "Oh, I get it. You guys want to… canoodle." Benny made kissy faces.

"No," I said, punching him in the arm, causing him to mouth the word 'Ouch' as he rubbed the spot that hurt him. "I'm just gonna talk to her a bit and fix things between us."

"Oh, I get it," Benny said. "Anyway, let's head to class."

**== At night, the Morgan's residence ==**

I sat down on my laptop as I video chatted with Benny. Sarah was playing with Jane in her room. I could still hear Jane's yelling.

"If she's in the next room, then why aren't you talking to her?" Benny said.

"I just… don't want to," I said.

"Come on, dude. I know you do. Something's just bothering you."

"Why do you care, anyway?"

"Because I do-"

"What about Erica?" I interrupted.

"I'm gonna talk to her tomorrow… and hopefully, she may forgive me. May forgive."

I heard Sarah's voice from outside, which was louder by now. "Why don't you find something to play with, and then I'll come back, okay?"

"Okay," Jane replied.

"She's coming. I'll talk to you later. Bye." I ended the video chat, and then opened the Internet, pretending that I was on it the whole time.

I heard the door open. I spun around to see Sarah as I expected.

"Hey Ethan, can I talk to you for a second?" She asked.

"Sure," I said.

She sat at the corner of my bed as a serious look plastered her face.

"I want to know what's going on. Have you seen yourself lately?" She said.

"Sarah, all I want to say is that I'm sorry-"

"Save it. After you left that two seconds conversation we had, I saw you heading towards Rory. The weird part was that you were acting like a bully. What happened this summer? Did you and Rory have a fight?"

"No," I said.

"Are you not friends anymore?"

"No,"

"Then what is it?"

I stayed silent. I didn't want to tell her anything; not yet anyway. My silence was enough to let her know that I couldn't tell her.

"Of course. You're hiding things from your girlfriend," she said. "Another question: Seriously, what happened to you in the past two weeks? When I look at you, I don't see that old Ethan that used to stutter and shake when he sees me. Your appearance changed too. All I can see now is the jerk version of you. Erica says the same about Benny too. Just answer me… and be honest."

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry."

"You know what; I'm leaving. I'm being treated like a bitch, not your girlfriend." She stood up from her chair.

As she was about to move, I held her arm. "Wait, don't leave."

"What now?"

"I'm so sorry. This time, I really mean it." I released her arm.

"The apology will be accepted when I see the real you back." She walked away.

_Damn it, _I thought.

I noticed a small figure in front of my door. I looked up to see Jane.

"Were you eavesdropping?" I asked.

"Yep," she said. She walked over to me. "You probably did not tell me this, but I know what happened two weeks ago. I'm really sorry for that. By the way, don't get used to me being like this. This is my first and last time." I laughed. "Let me ask you this: Since every pack is different, then… are you immortal?"

I sighed, and then nodded.

Her eyes got widened, but then she shook her head. "You don't seem to be happy about it, are you?"

"Not really," I smiled. "You're being such a good sister, which is new. Let me try something new by hugging you."

She smiled then came towards me, hugging me before I could do.

I noticed another figure beside the door, still hugging Jane. I looked at it to see Sarah standing there as she crossed her arm. But now, she looked happy.

"Heh, I can see the nice Ethan once again," she said. Jane released me, looking at Sarah. "Anyway, what movie did you want to watch?"

"I was thinking 'The Hunger Games' or 'Harry Potter'," Jane replied.

"Tough choice, but I'm gonna have to choose 'The Hunger Games'," Sarah said. "You can come if you want." She told me.

'Uh, yeah. Sure," I said.

Jane ran over to Sarah, pulling her downstairs as I followed the girls. Jane put the CD inside the DVD player. I sat down on the couch with Sarah as Jane sat down on the floor. As soon as the movie started, Sarah moved closer to me. I put my arm around her. She looked at me with a smile, and then laid her head on my shoulder. By the time we reached half of the movie, Sarah and I fell asleep.

We woke up by the sound of Jane and her shaking of us.

"Guys, wake up. Gosh!" She said.

I opened my eyes to see Sarah removing her head from my chest. It took me some time to realize we were sleeping for half an hour.

"What time is it?" Sarah asked.

"9:45, why?" Jane said.

"You have to go to sleep, Jane." She took Jane upstairs as I went with them too. Sarah put Jane in her bed as I waited outside.

When Sarah got out, I got a phone call.

"Just a second," I said.

**Sarah's POV:**

Ethan entered his room. I didn't want to eavesdrop, but I was just too curious.

I heard Ethan saying, "Hey Benny… It actually went better than I thought… No, I did not tell her. If I did, she would think I didn't trust her earlier. I don't want her to get the wrong idea… What about you? Won't you tell Erica…? I guess so… Well, bye."

So he really _was _hiding something from me. I really wanted to find out what it was. I couldn't just go and ask him. If I did, he'd know I was eavesdropping. It would be better if I stayed silent.

Ethan got out of his room with a grin. I didn't realize I had a frown on my face until I saw Ethan's concerned face.

"What's wrong, Sarah?" He asked.

"I-I-It's nothing. I'm just tired," I said.

"Then you better relax," he said.

"I'm not _that _tired," I said. I kept staring at Ethan's eyes, wondering if those were contacts.

"What?" He asked.

"Are those contacts?"

"No."

"Did you dye your hair?"

"No," he said, backing away from me. I probably freaked him out.

"Sorry. Like I said, I'm too tired," I said.

"Ethan, Sarah, we're home," I heard Mr. Morgan say.

"Anyway, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I kissed him on his cheeks then left.

I guess I left him frozen in his spot because I heard absolutely no footsteps after I went downstairs.

* * *

**So, how was this chapter? Good? Bad?**

**Next chapter will be the chapter that you're waiting for. Can you guess what will happen?**

**There's gonna be some BennyxErica moments for all you Bennica fans out there. I'll try my best with the next chapter.**

**I still don't know what to name my readers. So, anyone got anything? XD**

**Until next time…**

**TEM out! (This suddenly became my signature)**


	3. Uncovered

**Hello guys! Before I could say anything, let me do this…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own My Babysitter's a Vampire. The only thing I own is the plot.**

**Anyway, I know this is the chapter you've been waiting for. The title of this chapter explains it all. I've had a lot of thoughts for this chapters and I hope you'll like it. :)**

**Oh, I almost forgot this; read EthanLover's stories. Their GOOD. Like really good. I suggest you read her twist of MBAV.**

**This chapter sets on Friday… so a few days passed. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Erica's POV:**

It was lunch time, so I took myself a tray of food and searched for a place to sit in. I looked at where Benny was. He was sitting besides his two nerdy friends. I honestly didn't think it was such a good idea to sit beside him. He's been rude to me lately and never showed a sign of missing me. I was getting worried. Was he seeing another girl or what? He's never been like this lately.

Benny looked at me with a slight smile appearing on his face, which was weird. He whispered something to his friends, and then they walked to another table, leaving him alone. This time while looking at me, a bigger smile appeared on his face. I guess he wanted to talk to me alone.

I hesitantly walked over to Benny and sat down. What did he want to talk about? Did he want to break up with me? Was he not feeling anything for me? I was just too afraid.

"Hey Erica! Listen, I wanted to talk to you about something," he said.

"You're not going to break up with me, are you?" I asked.

"No, no. That's not it at all." He looked at someone behind me as he squinted his eyes with hatred.

I looked behind me to see what was up. The two other dorks were making kissy faces and laughing. The Nerd King hit the other one and cleared his throat.

"Ignore them," Benny said.

I looked back at Benny.

"How about you come tonight at my house and I tell you?" He suggested. "I can't tell you with those two staring at us."

"There won't be any yelling, will there?"

"I guarantee you that there will be absolutely no yelling at all."

"Then I'll come." I smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

At night, I got ready to go to Benny's house. I just wore my casual everyday look. A red tank top with a black leather jacket over it, black skinny jeans and red high heels with a little bit of makeup; just a slight. I flashed to Benny's house, and then rang the door bell.

The door was soon answered by a grinning Benny.

"Hello Erica," he said. "Come in."

I walked inside his house. I really wanted to know what he wanted to talk to me about. It was a relief that he said he didn't want to break up with me, but at the time, I was curious.

"I think we should go to my room for more privacy when we talk," he said. "Because, you know, Grandma's here." He began to sound more nervous there.

He held my hand, making himself blush. He looked cute when he was blushing. He led me to his room in a hurry. What he needed to tell me seemed serious by the way he was acting. He let me sit on his bed as he sat on the computer chair. He sighed.

"I'm going to tell you this because I care about you, okay? I don't know how you're gonna take this, but I hope your reaction won't be that bad," he said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"This isn't going to be easy," he whispered to himself. "Just promise me you won't freak out."

"I promise. Now, what is it?"

"I-I-I…" He paused. "I'm a werewolf."

I laughed. "What's the _real _this you wanted to tell me?"

"Erica, I'm not joking. Here, I'll prove it."

He closed his eyes and took deep breath. When he opened them, his eyes were yellow, which made my heart jump. And when he opened his mouth to speak, I saw upper and lower fangs.

"Now you believe me?" He asked.

I nodded.

His eyes returned back to normal, which made me guess that the fangs were gone too.

"Now do you know why I've been acting weird lately?"

I nodded again.

"I want to ask you a question; did you and your nerdy friend dye your hair?" I reached to touch his hair but he slapped my hand.

"Do not touch that," he said. "And no. Why do people just keep asking this question?"

I laughed a little bit. "The Nerd King is a werewolf too, right?"

"His name is Ethan," he corrected. "And yes. We're part of a pack now."

"Part of a pack?" I asked shockingly. "What else didn't you tell me?"

"For already having powers and being part of this pack, Ethan and I both had extra powers when we joined the group. Mine aren't powers, but something that makes me different than the rest," he said. "Ethan got to have telepathy and telekinesis for being a seer, and I got to have strong senses for being a spell master. They say that my senses are stronger than a vampire's. It's just not fair Ethan gets to have to coolest powers."

I laughed again. "Is there something else?"

"Oh yeah. I'd be damn wrong if I said the opposite," he said. "Well, we get to have immortality too."

"Does that mean you'll be living forever?" I asked. He nodded. "With me?"

"Oh, yeah." He nodded again.

I couldn't help but notice something that looked brown on Benny's arm. His shirt was kind of hiding it, so it was really hard to see what it was.

"You're looking at this?" Benny pointed at that thing. I nodded. He raised his shirt, showing me a symbol with a hill and a moon on top.

"What's that?"

"That's just the symbol of the pack. It changes colors if you have strong feelings. If you're _so _happy, the symbol changes colors to green. It's really nothing," he said. I noticed a frown on his face as he covered the symbol.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing," I said. "Come on, tell me."

He sighed. "Ethan isn't acting like himself lately. He's acting more like Scarlett Turgess. Do you know her?"

"Yeah, she's in science class with me."

"Anyway, since Scarlett's the one teaching him how to control himself, he's been doing the opposite just like her. Getting rid of every problem facing him. By getting rid, I mean killing. He's killed like 4 people in one week."

"What about you?"

"Okay, I admit I killed maybe 2 people, but that's two and I don't want to make it three or higher."

I motioned Benny to come sit beside me. When he did so, I kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just felt like doing it," I said. "I have to admit that I do not care about your friends, but I care about you. I can't stand to see you like this, so I'm telling you this; I've known you guys for a few months, but I feel like knowing you. The Ner… I mean Ethan doesn't seem like that kind of person. Maybe he doesn't want to do this but he has no self control. I know he's not a bad guy. Those are just my guesses."

"I guess you're right." He smiled at me.

His smile melted my insides, making me smile too. Benny leaned closer to me as I did the same. He tilted his head to _my _right and I tilted my head in the opposite direction. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips against his. I felt sparks even though I never expected them. Benny put his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I put my arms around his neck and moaned, making him moan with me. We both fell on the bed, him being on top of me.

Benny pulled away from me and looked outside his window.

I sat up straight as I fixed myself up. "What's wrong?"

"I forgot that it's the full moon tonight," he said. He didn't sound panicked though. "Ethan and I both can control our transformation; it's just that I have to go."

"Go where?"

"The woods."

Well, if you're leaving, then I have to go home now," I stood up and gave Benny another kiss on his cheek. "Bye… Benny Rabbit."

"Who told you about that?"

"Sarah told me," I said. "I should probably go now. Bye."

I exited his house and went into mine quickly. It was a complete shocker to know that Benny was a werewolf, but I guess I didn't care since the last werewolf I met was being chased by me.

**Ethan's POV:**

I looked outside my room's window. It was the night of the full moon. This time, there was nothing to worry about. It wasn't my first full moon night, but tonight would be different since I knew how to control my transformation.

I went downstairs since I was bored in my own room. My parents were sitting down and waiting for Sarah to come.

"Mom, Dad," I said. They both looked at me. "I'm going to… Will's tonight, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Mom said.

"I might go there more often."

Both of my parents nodded.

The door bell rang. Jane ran from upstairs and quickly got the door. Sarah was standing there looking as beautiful as always. My parents came to greet her, and then they went outside. After the door was closed, Jane went upstairs to see what game she wanted to play, leaving Sarah and me alone.

I sat on the couch as Sarah did the same.

"I guess we're alone now," she said.

"I guess so," I said.

I leaned slowly against her when I saw her doing the same. I stopped leaning forward when I didn't feel anything; just air in front of me. When I opened my eyes, I saw Sarah frowning and looking down.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She looked at me. "What are you hiding from me? I heard you on Sunday talking to Benny on the phone about not telling me something. What is it?"

I stood up and shook my head. I really wanted to leave now. "I can't tell you."

"There's something seriously wrong about you. I see jocks running away from you and Benny now. This is not normal; two nerds scaring off jocks. I miss the old you more. I remember you stuttering when you see me," she looked at her legs and smiled. "I remember you getting nervous every time I get close to you, and I also remember the shy you," she looked at me once again. "But now, everything's just mixed up. Even though I can see a tiny bit of the old Ethan, I don't think that's enough."

"I still can't tell you." I went over to the clothes hanger and grabbed my gray jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"Outside. I've already told my parents that I'll be going," I said as I wore my jacket.

"I know you're going outside, but where specifically?"

I opened the door and looked back at her. "Somewhere… with Will and Benny." I couldn't tell her that I was going to the woods where 'The Meeting Rock' was.

When I spun around to exit, I saw Sarah standing there, which made me jump.

"You're starting to act more like Rory," I said.

"And _you _have to tell me the truth."

I walked pass her. "I told you that I'm not telling you anything."

"So have you just been telling me lies since I came?"

I stopped short in my track. "You know that's not true."

"What if it was?" She asked as her voice showed pain.

It really hurt me seeing her like that, but I didn't know if I should tell her or not. "I think you have to go inside to babysit Jane," I said, not even looking at her.

"I'm telling Erica to babysit her. I don't care."

I heard beeping, which I was guessing it was her cell phone. There were a few seconds of silence until she said, "She said she's coming in a second. Problem solved."

In literally a second, Erica showed up. "Let's get this over with. It's my opportunity to sit on the couch and text," she said. "I can't enter unless I'm invited, so…" She waited for me to let her in.

"Sure, you can go in," I said.

She entered my house with a smile, which was really weird.

"Now can you tell me?" Sarah asked.

I ignored her question and continued walking towards the woods, knowing she'd follow me.

"You can't live a lie for the rest of your life," she said as she walked beside me.

"I know. It's just that I'm worries if I tell you, you'd not see me the same way as before. Maybe even hate me for keeping this secret from you."

"I'm not gonna hate you."

"You might."

I decided to let her walk with me to the woods. I wanted to tell her now, but there were things that she needed to see. She kept begging me along the way to tell her but I kept saying no to her. That went on and on until we reached the woods. Now I felt like it was time for me to stop walking.

"Why are we here?" she asked.

"I want to show you something," I said.

I took Sarah's hand and ran with my werewolf speed to the hill beside 'The Meeting Rock'.

"Since when can you run this fast?" She asked after I released her hand.

I ignored her question and asked her to follow me. I went on top of the hill and ducked.

She followed me to the top of the hill, asking me, "What are we doing here?"

"Just come," I said.

She ducked and looked at the people behind the hill. That was the pack.

"Why are we ducking? And who are those people?" She asked.

"I'll tell you," I said.

We both walked down the hill. Sarah was still confused.

"You said that you won't hate me if I told you, right?" I asked. She nodded. "Hold on to that thought. I'm gonna show you something. I suggest you step back a bit."

She did what has been told for her to do.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes, I was already shape shifted into a wolf.

A gasp came out of Sarah's mouth. She whispered the words, "You're a werewolf... and we were ducking because that was your... pack and I'm a vampire. They hate our kind."

_Yep,_I thought using telepathy to talk to her.

"What was that? That sound," She asked.

_Oh, as part of being in this pack and being a seer, I get to have telepathy and telekinesis, _I replied.

I shape shifted back into human and sat down on the grass, sighing. "You probably hate me now, don't you?"

"No, I don't," she sat down beside me. "I never hated you and I never will."

"Really? Any normal person would've."

"Do I really look like I'm any normal person?"

I laughed. "Well then it's a good thing that we can be together… forever."

"Forever? As in immortality?"

"Oh, yeah. I guess I should've told you this before."

"Are you seriously this cool with your situation here?"

"I know that I look calm from the outside, but I'm not from the inside. I guess I'm just kind of used to this, but still not very calm."

"I hear you," she said. She looked at my arm with confusion. "What is that?"

"That's just a symbol. It changes colors according to your mood. Brown means nothing. It's the natural color," I explained. I went on explaining to her the rest. "But there is one color that you have to pray to never appear on my arm again."

"What is it?"

"If the color black is literally smoking and the circle is glowing purple, then that's not good at all."

"What does it mean?"

"That color only appears when… I want to kill. Believe me, it happens a lot."

"Do you mind if I ask you how many people have you killed?"

"About four people the first week," I said.

"That's the first week?" She asked in shock.

"I didn't even want to do it, okay?" I said as my anger rised. "Stupid Scarlett made me like this." I whispered to myself, and then started cursing under my breath.

"Scarlett? Scarlett Turgess?" She asked. I nodded. "I never knew she's a werewolf."

"It gets worse; she's the only other seer in this pack, so _she_ has to train my telepathy and telekinesis powers." I looked to my right, facing nothing but trees. "I just wish I can stop killing people. It's wrong."

Sarah held my hand. "I know you can control yourself. You can do it. Please, just look at me."

I looked at her, but I wasn't smiling. "The weird part is that I liked killing people. I wanted to do it." I smiled at Sarah but in an evil way.

"I know what you're thinking of and do _not _do it," she said.

"Maybe I would do it."

"Not to your... girlfriend." She backed away from me a bit terrified.

"There are no exceptions."

"Look at yourself, Ethan. This is not you."

I looked at the symbol. It was smoking black and glowing purple. I felt my canines turn into fangs.

I looked at my right again. "You should go, Sarah. I really don't want to hurt you. Just go."

"No, I don't want to leave."

"That's just a mistake-"

"A mistake would be leaving you here like this. It hurts seeing you like this. I care about you. You're not just my boyfriend, you're a part of my life too."

I felt myself being spun around and lip crashing on mine, making me transform to my normal self. Sarah released me, making me freeze in my place.

"Wow," I said.

"The black and purple are already gone."

"Sarah?" I said. She smiled at me. "Did you kiss me to calm me down or did you do it because you like me?"

"Both," she put her arms around my neck. "But it's a pity that I didn't see you shirtless. I see Jacob Black always doing that. What about _my _Jacob?" **(A/N: And no, I'm not a twilight fan. I'm the total opposite. TWILIGHT HATER!)**

"Oh, yeah?" I gave her a lop-sided smile.

"Mhmm." She kissed me again as she unzipped my jacket and threw it to the side, and then reached for my shirt and took it off of me. She put her hands on my chest and rested her forehead on mine.

"Six pack, huh?" She kissed me once more.

I heard footsteps. Someone must've been coming from behind the hill, so I wore my shirt and jacket quickly.

"Can you flash us somewhere that's not too far?" I asked.

"Sure," she said.

She took me by the hand and flashed us somewhere else in the woods.

"That was close," I said.

"What was close?" She asked.

"If any of the pack members knew I was dating a vampire, it won't be pretty. It happened once to someone and I don't want to end up like him." I looked up at the sky. "It's the full moon today but it won't be like the last time, I promise."

She laughed. "Last time was pretty crazy."

I smiled but sighed with a frown after that.

"What's bothering you?" She asked.

"You may not notice this, but Benny's been not hanging out with me a lot. I'm the one who has to go and say _hi _to him or whatever is needed to get his attention. He _is_ hanging out with me but... I don't know. I'm just too afraid of losing my best friend."

I felt Sarah's hands on mine. "Everything will be okay. Why don't you just tell him that?"

"I'm afraid to do it. I'm such a coward."

"You're not a coward, you're just shy."

I heard noises coming from somewhere in the woods. Sarah and I both turned our heads to see a dark figure. The figure stepped out of the darkness to reveal… Jesse.

"Jesse, what do you want?" Sarah asked.

"I'm not here to fight you guys or anything, I'm just here to warn you, Morgan," he said.

"Warn me?" I asked.

"Oh, yes. Warn you," he said. "I also want to tell you that you and your other friend are really strong. Stronger than the pack leader."

"Enough of this," I said.

"You'll be thankful that I told you that," he said. Before I could've said anything, he disappeared.

_That was weird, _I thought.

"What was that about?" Sarah asked.

I shrugged. "Anyway, I have to go for my first training with Will," I said. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Well, bye." She waved at me, and then flashed out.

I went to where 'The Meeting Rock' was. I looked left and right for Benny and Will until I found them. They were both talking and not training. Maybe they were waiting. Benny's back was facing me while Will's front was visible to me.

Will noticed me and smiled. "Hey E."

Benny looked around and smiled.

"Hey Will, Benny," I said. "So Benny, did you tell Erica?"

"Yep."

"How did she take it?" Will asked.

"She didn't look like she cared," he said. "What about you, E?"

"Yeah, I told Sarah. She was shocked at the beginning, but she was starting to calm down after that."

"Hey guys, guess who has two thumbs and had his first kiss from his girlfriend tonight. This guy!" He pointed at himself.

"And this guy," I pointed at myself.

"Alright. High five, dude," he said.

* * *

**I decided to end this night like this.**

**So, the two boys have had complains about each other, and yes, their first kiss. And Jesse... well that's not good. Jesse always builds suspense, doesn't he?**

**I made this chapter kind of longer than what I usually write for you guys. About 4,200 words. I broke my record. XD**

**A question: Who's excited for season 2? I know I am! Because my birthday will be a day before the premiering of it. So, happy birthday for me! HAHA! XD**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, 'cause there's more waiting for you.**


	4. Loves Me, Loves Me Not

**Hey! Another chapter here. I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**On with the chapter. **

**One more thing, I would like to thank NAVAGRL for the suggestion. I liked the idea. :)**

**Alright, enjoy!**

* * *

**Sarah's POV:**

Next day, I sat in class waiting for the English period to finish. After English period was lunch. I just haven't seen Ethan this morning and getting out of class to search for him was something I wanted to do now. When I thought he was absent or something I went to Rory and asked him. He told me that Ethan was present. Was he ignoring me? I didn't think so since things were alright for us. Then what was it? I figured I shouldn't let this be my top worry.

I looked at the students to my right who were counting down the seconds that the period will finish in.

"11… 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" was what they were mouthing. One of them pointed at the air a second before the bell rang. When that happened, all the students went running outside.

Now where would Ethan be? Not Rory's locker since things weren't cool between them. Cafeteria? Possibly. His locker? Yep.

I walked over to his and Benny's locker. A smile grew on my face when I saw him talking to Benny. When Ethan noticed me, he smiled back at me. I came closer to them so I could join them. Before I could've done that, Benny walked away making me puzzled.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"He's not in such a great mood and he doesn't want to snap," he answered.

I nodded in understanding. "Anyway, where have you been? I haven't seen you until now," I said.

He put his bag in his locker and locked it, and then turned around to see me. "I haven't been anywhere. Maybe we haven't had the chance to see each other today," he shrugged.

That made sense. "Well, are you going to the meeting rock with Benny?"

"I'm going but I'm not sure if Benny will come with me," he stopped talking for a second and frowned. "He's too busy hanging out with Will that he apparently doesn't spend much time with me. I'm not blaming Will for anything; I'm just feeling that Benny doesn't want to be my friend."

I put my hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him. "I've known you long enough to know that you two have been friends for so long. He'll come back. And besides, he still hangs out with you. Just don't worry about it."

He smiled once again. "Thanks for… everything, Sare-Bear."

I giggled. "You're welcome, Cuddle Bear."

After giggling, I heard footsteps. I looked around to see Scarlett and her two sidekicks. She motioned them to turn around and go away. She looked at me and smiled. The smile was obviously fake. "Can I talk to Ethan alone? Just for a second."

"Sure," I said before I walked away.

I was curious about what they were talking about but I knew eavesdropping wasn't appropriate. I looked back at Ethan and Scarlett to see Scarlett putting her arms on Ethan's shoulders. Ethan had a nervous smile. That smile either meant that he was nervous I would see them together or he felt uncomfortable. He put his hands on hers and she leaned closer to him. I couldn't watch the scene anymore. Could he be cheating on me with Scarlett? But I thought he hated her. Maybe he was hiding his feelings for her. But how could this be? I thought he was too sweet to do that. Maybe I shouldn't judge him quickly. I should talk to Erica about this.

**== Meanwhile, Ethan's POV ==**

After Sarah left, Scarlett crossed her arms.

"You should be thankful," she said.

"Thankful? For what?" I asked.

"Because we changed you. You may think that this ruined your life, but the truth is that it made your life better."

"What are you talking about? Right now, I can't even talk to my friends whenever I'm not so happy. I still have problems talking to Erica and Rory."

"Look around you, Ethan."

I did as she said to see girls waving at me and winking.

"Girls want you," she said.

"Excuse me but I have a girlfriend," I said.

"Who cares?" She put her arms on my shoulders. I was feeling uncomfortable so I smiled nervously.

"What are you doing?" I said awkwardly, putting my hands on hers to remove it but she wouldn't. She was too strong.

She leaned closer to me. "Your girlfriend won't know."

I pushed her away. "I can't believe you'd do this to your boyfriend, you bitch."

"I broke up with him."

"Listen, I don't like you. In fact, I hate you. You and me are never gonna happen, got it?"

"Fine. If you don't like me, I don't care. I'm not giving up." She clapped her hands and her sidekicks came back. "Come on, we're leaving." She walked away.

Oh, I hated that girl. I wouldn't let her come between me and Sarah.

* * *

**Sarah's POV:**

"You saw him do what?" Erica almost yelled. Good thing she didn't or the whole cafeteria would look at us.

"I don't know if he's cheating on me or not," I said.

"Are you kidding me? He's totally cheating on you. I say dump him, now."

"Erica, maybe he's not cheating on me."

"Didn't you see this in the movies?"

"Yeah, the girl thinks her boyfriend's cheating on her but turns out he isn't and their relationship falls down."

"UGH, Sare, it's obvious."

Benny's voice was heard when he said, "I couldn't help but listen." His arms were seen on the lunch table. I looked at him. His eyes were full of curiosity. "Who's cheating on who?"

"Ethan's cheating on Sarah," Erica said.

"Erica!" I said.

"What? It might be true."

"Ethan?" He sat down on Erica's left. "I know Ethan and he'd never do anything like that."

"See?" I said.

"Just think about it," Erica said. "Scarlett's arms were on Ethan's shoulder. Him putting his hands on her… and smiling. They were almost gonna kiss for crying out loud."

Benny shook his head. "Ethan's not a jerk."

I didn't know why but I started to believe Erica. What if he was cheating on me? No, no, he wasn't. Well, maybe he was. He could be and he could be not. This was so confusing. I was in a fight with myself and I guess I was losing. He could be cheating on me and maybe he wasn't. I didn't know anymore.

My thoughts were interrupted when Benny whispered, "Here comes Ethan. Don't say a thing."

"Yeah Benny, we're that dumb," Erica said sarcastically.

Benny gave her a look that made her whisper a 'sorry'.

Ethan walked over to us with a smile and sat to my left. "Hey guys, hey Sare." He kissed me on my cheek.

No matter how much I tried to smile, I couldn't. The only thing that came out was a fake one. My doubts got the best of me.

"So what were you guys talking about?"

Benny said, "Nothing," at the same time when Erica said "Random stuff."

"Okay," he said awkwardly.

I needed to talk to Erica alone. I had to come up with something.

"You know, I have to go to the girl's room. Erica's coming, right?" I looked at her as I stood up.

"No, I'm not gonna-"

"Yes, you are." I said taking her by her hand and dragging her outside to where Benny couldn't hear us since he also had super hearing.

"Erica, I think you're right. Think," I said. "When he kissed me on my cheek, I don't know, I didn't feel comfortable."

"See? I told you," she said.

"I knew that Scarlett liked him. I didn't know why but I did," I sighed. "Let's just get inside-"

"Wait, what are you gonna do about this?"

"Ignore it. I'm still not sure about it. What if he wasn't? He'd be mad at me for even thinking about something like this."

"Suit yourself. I'm just gonna go inside because unlike you, I didn't catch my boyfriend with another girl."

I sighed, and then went with her.

* * *

**For those who were too lazy to check what the suggestion was, yes, it was Sarah seeing Ethan and Scarlett together. Still, her being confused is something I want to go on. You'll know why later.**

**Until next chapter.**

**TEM out!**


	5. Worries

**Hello guys!**

**So, same problem here. I didn't want to write this chapter until Mirror/rorriM is uploaded on YouTube. I'm always like this. *sigh***

**Well, enjoy this boring, suck-ish chapter that doesn't have any point of writing. I don't blame you if you didn't though.**

* * *

**Sarah's POV:**

"Do you have to let me babysit tonight instead of you?" Erica said, stepping inside the Morgan's house. Ethan was going to leave to the Meeting Rock and he wanted to talk to me.

"I'm sorry, but I kind of want to go with Ethan," I said.

"Fine. Anyway, that doesn't mean I can't text Benny."

"See? We're all happy," I said. "And besides, you were the one that was supposed to babysit Jane, not me."

"And you don't enjoy staying with Ethan?" She smirked.

"Okay, I do. You happy?" I asked.

I heard footsteps, which made me look up to see Ethan walking downstairs.

"Okay, I'm leaving now. Are you coming, Sarah?" He asked.

I nodded.

Ethan walked towards me and smiled. "Come on. Let's go."

We went outside after I waved Erica goodbye. He took my hand in his. I was still feeling uncomfortable, but I should judge anything by the way it looked, right? After all, Ethan's too sweet to do anything like that. Or was he? I mentally shook my head. How could I think like this? No, he's my boyfriend and I should've trusted him. I should.

"So, Meeting Rock?" I asked.

"Not exactly," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He smiled, walking me somewhere in the woods. I believe that I've never seen that place in the woods. When we take a step, there were smells of something. Vampires. And werewolves. How come I smell both?

"What is this place?" I asked.

"Well, behind that old tree…" he pointed at a really tall and tick tree. "… Is where werewolves and vampires go hide and secretly date and stuff."

I tried to see if there was anyone, but there was nothing. I tried hearing, but also nothing.

"I don't see anyone." I said.

"I'll show you where." We walked behind the old tree. Still no one. I looked at Ethan, who just smiled. He tapped on the ground four times, and back away. I figured that I should do the same too. In a few seconds, the ground in front of us formed a circle. That certain spot started moving, and then it fell down. The circle was big enough to fit ten people at once. I could see there were steps leading down. It didn't seem dark there, but it wasn't that bright. A guy appeared on the steps, smiling at us.

"Hello Ethan," he said, still smiling.

"Hey Dan," Ethan said. He looked at me. His smile appeared wider than that Dan. I didn't know it was even possible.

"Come inside, guys," Dan said. We walked down the steps. When we did so, the hole above us closed, as if it was magic, which I didn't doubt at all. "You didn't bring Benny?"

Ethan shook his head. "Just me and my girlfriend."

I looked past Dan to see wooden tables and chairs left and right. It kind of looked like a restaurant. But I didn't think it was. Behind all those tables, it looked like there was grass, trees, flowers… and skylight? The wonders that magic does these days. Guys and their dates were left and right. The total on guys were… thirty? I didn't know there were much werewolves and vampires dating.

I looked back at Dan. "Well, what are you waiting for?" He asked.

Ethan took my hand again and walked towards the grass and the nature. We sat on a white bench that wasn't so close to what I've seen. From that view, I could see a fountain in front of us. There were three more benches around the fountain, all full of couples. There were more people than I thought there were.

"This place is amazing," I said.

"I know," he said. "I heard Benny, Will and other guys talking about this place, so I decided to come here with you and just… talk."

"Okay, what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I was wondering something," he began. Oh boy. I knew where this was going from the look in his eyes. That look showed worry. "Why were you acting so weird at lunch today? I've never seen you act like this. I mean, when I kissed your cheek, you seemed… uncomfortable. Not your usual self. And once I sat down, you went outside with Erica. What's going on, Sare?"

"Ethan, look. You don't need to worry about this. Everything's-"

"I really don't want to hear this. I want an explanation to what's going on. Now."

By the worried and innocent look on his face, he didn't look like he was cheating on me. No way could he be doing that. He was too innocent. I've probably said that a lot, but it's true. He cared about me. Not like any other guys that cheated on me before. Those days weren't pretty.

"I told you that you don't have to worry about it. When the problem comes back, I'll tell you." I said.

"But I want to know-"

"Trust me. Please."

He sighed, and then nodded. "Fine," he said. "But that's not the reason I came here. I want to spend some time with you and talk."

I smiled. "What do you want to do first?"

He took my hand and stood up, and then I did the same too. He walked over to the grass. There, couples were lying down, looking at the stars, talking. Ethan and I both sat down and lied on the ground slowly. I looked at the stars above us.

"This place is really… magical." I commented.

"Well, it is," he said, putting his hands behind his head. I could see that he was not that happy. Something was bothering him. I couldn't tell what it was.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Just thinking," he simply answered.

"About…" I waited for an answer.

"About Benny," he said.

I mouthed an 'Oh'. "Why don't you talk to him?" I asked.

"I don't think I have the guts to do that."

"Come on. I barely see you hanging out. I can see you only talk a few times at school and that's it."

"Sarah, it's okay. I can handle it."

I was really worried about him. Well, he seemed to have more worries spinning around his head. Still, I didn't like seeing him like this.

"That's not why we're here," he said, looking at me. "We're here to spend some time together."

For the past hour we've been looking at the stars, talking, laughing, and doing what couples usually do. Things were actually really perfect.

That was until Ethan said, "Come on. We have to head home. It's getting late."

I frowned. "Do we have to?"

He nodded. "But before we leave," he took a flower and put it behind my ear.

I smiled. "Shall we call this date number two?"

He smiled back at me. Gosh, that smile was amazing. "Alright then, date number two was amazing."

We stood up and we were about to leave when we spotted Benny and Erica sitting on a bench and talking.

We walked over to them. "Benny? Erica?" Ethan asked.

"Oh, hey E," Benny said.

"Erica, aren't you supposed to be babysitting Jane?" I asked.

"Relax, I made a duplicate Erica." Benny said.

"Are you sure you didn't mess up the spell?" I asked.

"Yes, Grandma trained me. Sheesh. A guy makes some mistakes with magic, and the world goes upside down for him." Benny said.

I could notice Ethan roll his eyes. "Well, since when did you come here?"

"About half an hour ago… maybe more," Erica replied.

"Well, Sarah and I are going home, so Benny please undo that spell."

"Fine," Benny said. "We're leaving too."

Benny and Erica got up and walked home with us. We were just talking about random stuff on the way to Ethan's house.

When we reached Ethan's house, Benny did what he was told, and duplicate Erica disappeared. Benny and Erica went their own way after that… possibly Benny's house. I put Jane in bed. After that, Ethan's parents got home.

When I went outside, Ethan came out with me, stopping me in my track.

"Before you leave, I just wanted to say that I had a really great time today…" he looked like he wanted to continue, but he stopped, looking behind me. His eyes were filled with hatred.

I spun around to see Scarlett. Oh no. Not her again. She was the reason I was not having trust in my boyfriend. She wasn't going to ruin anything now. I wouldn't let her do anything to steal my boyfriend.

She smiled at Ethan. "Hey Ethan. Sarah."

Ethan growled at her. "What do you want?"

"Is that a way to talk to a lady?" She asked. Ugh!

"I asked a question. Answer it." He said.

"I just passed here and said I might as well say hi. So, here I am," she said.

"Why don't I just leave?"I said, pointing to the right side, which is where my house was. I was just feeling awkward right now. Why? I didn't know.

"Well, I'm going in the same direction. What a coincidence." She said.

I looked at Ethan. "Well, goodbye."

I walked away after Ethan said his goodbye to me. Scarlett was on my right. I was kind of furious right now. Again, I didn't know why.

"Look," I started. "I know what you're trying to do, but Ethan's mine, okay?"

"We'll see who'll win that battle." She said, walking away from me.

Gosh, that girl was getting on my last nerves. If I could kill her, I would right now.

* * *

**Well, this chapter was completely pointless of writing, but I needed to write this chapter. Next chapter will be better, I promise.**

**Well, who enjoyed Mirror/rorriM? I know I did. Gosh, I loved that Etharah moment when Sarah told Ethan about her dreams and stuff. I've seen people complain about it, but I loved it.**

**Anyway, leave reviews if you liked this chapter… again, I don't blame you if you didn't like it.**

**Well…**

**TEM out!**


	6. Something Doesn't Feel Right

**Wahoo! New chapter. I'm excited for you guys ****to read this chapter and the one after that. But most importantly, the next one. :)**

**Oh, and I'm trying to write my chapters in third person POV. So, I'm changing my style.**

**Well, I don't want you waiting, so enjoy.**

* * *

Sarah walked through the hallways of WC High at the end of the school day, looking for her boyfriend. She just wanted to talk to him before leaving home. And besides, Ethan's parents weren't going out this Friday night, so she won't be at their house. Instead, Ethan told her they'd hang out before Ethan's final training starts. He just needed to learn how to control himself in front of others, which appeared to be just fine. Other than that, he's done training.

Sarah spotted Ethan, who was talking to Benny. Benny noticed her, but she was surprised he didn't walk away. He just waved at her, which made her wave back. She walked towards the werewolves just when Ethan turned around to look at her.

"Hey Sarah," both boys said in unison.

"Hey guys," she said. "I see that you, Benny, didn't walk away, huh?"

"Well, I completed my training, which means I can talk to you without snapping," he said.

"Well, it's good to talk to you again without arguing… I guess." She said the last part awkwardly.

"Um, I think I'm leaving," He put his elbows on Ethan and Sarah's shoulders. "I know that you two Love Birds want to talk." He waved goodbye, and then walked away.

"You're still going to walk with me before my training, right?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah," she said simply.

"Good, because I thought you came here to cancel this," he said.

"No, I just came here to talk to you before going to school," she said, which made him smile in relief.

"Well, how's trainin-"

"Hey Ethan." They both heard a voice behind them, which sounded like Scarlett.

They spun around to look at her.

"What do you want now?" Ethan asked coldly.

"I don't see you training with me anymore. Was there a problem?" She asked in her most fake innocent voice.

"Don't act innocent, Scarlett," he said.

"Like _you're_ the innocent one." She crossed her arms.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Sarah was confused as well.

"I know what Sarah is. The pack leader forbids dating…" she looked right and left to make sure no one's listening. "… Vampires."

Ethan nor Sarah were surprised she knew. Werewolves had a strong sense of smell. No wonder she recognized the vampire scent coming from Sarah.

"I'm not the only one, you know," he said.

"I know. Many of the members disobey his orders. Like Will and Benny-"

"Wait, Will's dating a vampire?" Sarah whispered.

Scarlett nodded. "But I have to go right now. See ya."

When Scarlett left, Sarah couldn't help but wonder why Scarlett came and talked about that topic. But most shockingly, why was Will dating a vampire? She thought he was a rule follower. But yet again, Ethan was too but he was also dating her, right? But Sarah kept wondering, what would happen to him if the pack finds out?

"Ethan look, if this will lead you to trouble, then maybe we should take a break," she said.

Ethan couldn't believe what she said. Did she just say that they should break up? But he didn't want it. Who would? He was perfectly happy with her.

"No, Sarah. I won't fall into trouble if they don't find out," he said.

"Fine." She nodded.

"Well, I gotta go home, okay?" He said, making her reply with an okay. "See you tonight?"

"Sure," she said.

He smiled. "Great."

After he left, Sarah walked home too. She was too excited for night to come.

* * *

Night came fast for Sarah. She wore proper clothes, and then ran to the Morgan's in a flash. She rang the door bell, waiting for Ethan to come and answer. Soon enough, he was standing in front of the door with a smile.

"Hey," he said. "Ready?"

"Yep," she replied.

Ethan looked behind him, shouting, "Mom, I'm leaving."

"Okay, honey. Have fun," she shouted back.

Ethan took Sarah by her hand, and then closed the door behind him.

But when walking and talking, Sarah couldn't stop thinking about what happened when Scarlett came. Sure, it wasn't something to think about a lot, but Sarah could feel something was up. It was Scarlett for crying out loud. She was known in school for her schemes, which was how she came popular, besides her beauty. She wanted to not think about this, but she couldn't.

Ethan noticed that there was something wrong with Sarah. When things got quiet, she looked serious and deep in thoughts. He couldn't help but ask her.

"Sarah, is something bothering you?" he asked.

"Uh, no." She shook her head. But Ethan wasn't buying it. There was definitely something wrong with her.

"Is this the same problem as last time?" he stopped walking. At that time, they were already in the woods.

"Not exactly," she said.

"Why do I feel like you keep hiding stuff from me?" he said, looking serious.

"It's not that big of a deal," she said. "Just trust me, okay?"

How could Ethan not trust his girlfriend? They _did_ count on each other, so he just agreed.

"Fine," he said.

Ethan looked at his watch. "Will should come to the Meeting Rock in about… fifteen minutes… as usual. So what do you want to do until my training starts?"

"I don't really know. What do you want to do?" Sarah replied.

"Before you do anything, I need to talk to you." They heard Scarlett's voice. They should get used to Scarlett's voice appearing out of nowhere by now. They spun around to look at Scarlett, who had a serious look on her face. That was the first time I saw that face. She usually fake-smiles or sometimes flashes that annoying smile that charms every boy.

"What do you want now?" Ethan asked.

"Ethan look, I just came here to apologize," she said.

"You? Apologizing?" Ethan asked. Scarlett wasn't the kind of girl to apologize to any person. She tortures some people, and then apologizes... for how weak they were. She showed no mercy.

"I've done really horrible things to you… and Sarah," she said. "I mean, it's my fault you're killing innocent people," she took a breath, which came out as a sigh. "I just want us to be friends, okay?" She extended her hand.

But Sarah sensed something weird about this. She remembered the last time she talked to Scarlett, in which she said that they'll see who'll win the battle, or Ethan.

Ethan hesitantly shook her hand, saying, "Okay, friends."

Scarlett smiled at Ethan.

But as soon as she looked at Sarah, her smile faded. Both really hated each other. Sarah couldn't hide her hate at all. Both girls' eyes turned yellow.

Ethan noticed what was going on between those two, but he didn't know the cause of this. "Girls, what's going on?" He put his hand on Sarah's shoulder to calm her down.

Sarah put Ethan's hand down, and then tried ignoring him. "Scarlett, I know this is just a way for you to get close to Ethan. Just back off already."

"Come on, Sarah. You know me better than that. I'm not backing off." Scarlett smirked.

"Why don't you just bother someone else? Someone single."

Scarlett just chuckled. A few seconds later, she was getting closer to Ethan, who was moving backwards to avoid physical touch. That continued until Ethan's back was against a tree, making him stop.

"What are you trying to do?" Ethan asked.

"Look, if you continue dating Sarah, who's a vampire, you'd be disobeying orders. But if you left her and started dating me, you'd be… not disobeying the alpha," Scarlett said. "Plus, I'd make you more popular than you are right now in school."

Ethan looked at Sarah, who was looking at him with eyes full of concern. She shook her head. Ethan wasn't going to pick Scarlett, anyway. He liked Sarah. Not Scarlett.

He looked back at Scarlett. "I don't care if you're popular or not, or if I'm disobeying orders or not. I don't like you. I never did. I like Sarah."

"I knew you'd say that," she said, looking at Sarah as her eyes glowed a golden color once again.

She got closer to Sarah as Ethan stayed in his place. Sarah extended her fangs and hissed at Scarlett. In a matter of seconds, they were punching and kicking each other. Both were also trying to dodge the attacks of the other person.

"Why don't you just leave us alone?" Sarah said, still punching and kicking.

"How can I when he's one of us?" Scarlett smirked.

Ethan's voice was heard as he yelled, "Please, stop it! Don't fight!" He couldn't get closer to them. He knew how Sarah can get during fights.

"Face it, Sarah," Scarlett said as she stopped attacking Sarah, who did the same too. "He may be your boyfriend right now, but he's a werewolf. We're natural enemies."

"W-Why should I listen to you?" Sarah asked. She had to admit that she did start to lose her hopes of Ethan being in love with her. But then she realized something. She actually loved him. More than she ever thought she would. This was why she was afraid that he wouldn't love her back.

"Well, maybe one day he's your boyfriend, the next day he's leaving you. He's not one of you," Scarlett said.

But Sarah realized, again, that this was Scarlett's plan to get closer to Ethan and make their relationship fall apart.

"I'm not-"

But before she could've continued, a scream was heard coming from somewhere not too far. But then Sarah looked left and right, wondering, where was Ethan? _Oh no. This couldn't be._

"I had a vision about this," Scarlett whispered.

"Vision? About what?" Sarah asked.

"I saw Ethan screaming. But the vision didn't show much," she said. "I think we should go and find him."

Sarah nodded. Now all they had to do was know where the direction of the cream was.

* * *

**So, what did you think? And what did you think about the episode 'Hottie Ho-Top'? :)**

**Well, if you have any suggestions, leave some. Correct me? I'm all ears. And most importantly your opinion. And I hopeyou like the changes if my style. If not, tell me.**

**Well…**

**TEM out!**


	7. Almost Death, Almost Break Up

**Okay, so I'm here with another update! I bet you guys are wondering what happened to Ethan. You'll know. From the title, I think you know two things that'll happen. I'm so excited for this update. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sarah and Scarlett hurried towards the sounds of groans. The sound was getting closer. And every time it did, Sarah's heart would ache more. She didn't like hearing the sounds of Ethan groaning. She couldn't bare it. If anything _really_ bad happen, she'd start blaming herself for no reason at all. But they had to go and look for Ethan now.

"I think the sound is coming from this way," Scarlett pointed to the right.

"Let's go," Sarah replied.

They ran a few feet when they finally saw Ethan. He was rolling on the ground in pain as he held his chest. A pool of blood was under him. Sarah wanted to spin around to not look at the horrifying scene, but she had to do something about it. I mean, her boyfriend's in pain for crying out loud.

Both Scarlett and Sarah bent down beside Ethan. Scarlett on his left and Sarah on his right. When Ethan saw Sarah, he tried to calm down despite the pain that was in his body. He looked directly at Sarah.

"Ethan, what happened?" Sarah asked.

Ethan took his hand, which was full of blood, off his chest, revealing something silver with blood surrounding it.

"Silver bullet," Scarlett answered. "But how is it possible? How can you survive this?"

"I-I don't know," Ethan said. "But my body's too weak, and s-someone has to get Benny. I-I think he can get help from his g-grandma."

Scarlett didn't really want to go, so she elbowed Sarah. Sarah looked at her with a face that said 'What?'

"I can't go there. They'll probably eat me alive," Sarah said.

Ethan couldn't take it anymore. The pain was eating his insides. He moaned a bit, and then yelled, "Sarah, just go!"

"Fine," Sarah said. She stood up, and then found her way to the hill beside 'The Meeting Rock'. She sighed. _I can't believe Scarlett wouldn't go herself. I bet she wants me dead._

Sarah walked over to the side of the hill and took a peak to see where Benny was. It was really hard. There were too many people. But all she had to do was find the dork with striped shirts. The striped shirt thing was easy because as soon as she tried to find one, she succeeded. But the only thing she could see was his side. He was talking to Will.

_Wow, Ethan was right. He barely spends time with him. Just that Will guy._

Sarah took a deep breath, and then flashed to where Benny was so she wouldn't be seen. But she knew she would get away easily since the smell of a vampire could be recognized among all those werewolves.

She tapped Benny's shoulder quickly, who spun around to look at her. He was surprised to see here there. She shouldn't be anywhere near this place. It's not safe for her.

"Sarah, what are you doing here?" Benny asked.

"Benny, I-" But before Sarah could say another word, a bunch of other werewolves surrounded her, making her terrified. Not all of them were around her, just a few of them.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we have a bloodsucker in here," some guy said.

"Luke!" Will said through gritted teeth.

"What? Don't tell me you're on the vampire side or something." The guy, known as Luke, crossed his arms.

"Luke, stop it. She's my friend... and Ethan's girlfriend," Benny defended. "I won't let you do anything to her. I know you."

"You're a friend with a vampire? And Ethan's dating her?" Luke asked, not believing what he just heard.

"Look… Luke. I'm not here to hurt any of you. I'm not a spy, not here to battle, and not here to do anything." Sarah said, still terrified.

"Then why are you here?" he asked.

"I just wanted Benny," Sarah answered.

"What did you want?" Benny asked.

"Benny, your best friend is about to die right now and he needs your help," Sarah said.

"Who? Will?" Benny asked.

Will face-palmed. "Dude, I'm right here."

_Did he really forget about Ethan?_ Sarah wondered.

"Oh, E! This is bad," Benny said.

"I'll just flash you in there." Sarah said, taking Benny by the arm. She walked between some of the pack members, saying, "Out of the way," a couple of times. After she could no longer see a person but Benny, she flashed to where Ethan was.

Everything was just as she left. Ethan on the ground and Scarlett beside him.

"Oh my gosh, Ethan!" Benny went over to Ethan. "What happened?"

"No time to explain," Ethan said, groaning for a second. "Just g-get me to your grandma. Fast."

"Maybe Sarah can flash us there," Benny suggested.

"Okay." Sarah pointed at Benny. "You carry Ethan, and I'll flash us there." Sarah pointed at Scarlett. "Are you coming?"

"No, I'll stay here. But Benny, maybe you can text me about what's going on."

Benny nodded. He lifted Ethan up and tried to hold Sarah's hand. Before Benny knew it, they were in front of his house.

Benny let Ethan on the ground, helping him stand up. Ethan was shaky, but he tried to balance himself.

When Grandma Weir opened the door, her eyes widened.

"Oh my! We better do something fast." She let in the three teenagers. She was in such a hurry.

Benny put Ethan on the living room couch and made him lay down.

"I'll be in my room if you need me," Benny said.

After he got upstairs, Sarah went beside Ethan and bent on her knees so her head would be the same level as his. She held his hand for comfort and to assure him she's there for him.

"Ethan, first I have to pull the bullet out of your chest," Evelyn said. "I can't say it won't hurt because it definitely will."

Ethan nodded. He turned his head around and closed his eyes shut. Soon enough, he felt pain in his chest. It wasn't as bad as the pain he felt when he got shot, so he didn't scream or anything. As soon the pain was gone... well, not all of it, he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the silver bullet in Grandma Weir's hands.

"Mrs. Weir, how did I survive this? I don't think werewolves can survive this." Ethan said.

"You and Benny are really strong, my dear. You would've been dead by now, but your body is too strong." She looked at Sarah. "Can I talk to you dear for a second?"

"Sure." Sarah went with Benny's Grandma to wherever she'd lead her.

They entered a brown-walled room with shelves filled with potions and books. Potions were left and right. It was all a mess. None was labeled. The books looked old just by the cover.

"What did you want to say?" Sarah asked.

"Well, Sarah," Mrs. Weir started. "To make sure Ethan will definitely survive, I need to get him to drink a potion. He'll fall unconscious after that. But when he'll wake up, he won't remember a few things. I just thought I might let you know."

"Thanks for telling me." Sarah smiled.

"I'm just going to take some time to find the potion. I always misplace where potions are in this room," she said. "In the meantime, maybe you should go and talk to Ethan and get his mind off of things."

Sarah nodded. "Okay." She went outside just when Mrs. Weir started searching for the said potion. She went to the living room to see Ethan in the same place as before. But the thing that changed was that his wound already healed. She expected it to take more time, but oh well.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" Sarah asked. She got closer to Ethan and sat on the end of the couch beside Ethan's legs.

"Yeah, I'm better, but I still feel pain," he said.

"You'll get better soon." She said, making Ethan smile.

_Should I tell him about what I thought about him and Scarlett earlier? About thinking that he cheated on me…? Which he wasn't. No, he's gone through enough already. He doesn't want to hear this. But he deserves to know. He's my boyfriend. But… UGH!_

Sarah had to tell him. She couldn't keep this from him. She couldn't keep anything from him. "Ethan, I have to… tell you something."

"What is it?" Ethan's smile faded as soon as he saw Sarah's serious face.

"Um, how can I say this?" She asked herself. She closed her eyes and took a breath. She was expecting Ethan to yell after this, so she had to be ready. "Remember that day when Scarlett wanted to talk to you in private?"

He nodded.

"Well, I didn't want to eavesdrop after leaving, so I looked back at you to see what you were doing." She said.

Ethan knew that she wasn't done with this. "And…?"

"I kind of… saw her arms around you… and I sort of thought that… maybe you were cheating on me."

"What?" He asked, not believing the last words that escaped out of her mouth.

"But I know you're not," Sarah quickly replied.

"You actually thought I was cheating on you?" Ethan whispered. "How could you, Sarah? You know I wouldn't do anything like that. I like you too much to do this."

"Ethan-"

"I thought I could trust you, but it turns out you don't trust me," he said. "You know I hate her, yet somehow you think that I'm… cheating on you with her?"

Sarah sighed. _I knew I shouldn't have said that to him. Now he hates me._

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I'm… actually think of breaking up with you."

Sarah shook her head. "No, no. You can't." This was not how she thought he'd react. She thought he'd yell, and then calm down. But no. Nothing was going as she planned. Especially the breakup. She didn't want him to breakup with her. She loved him too much.

"Why can't I? I can't find a reason why not to." He said.

"Please, just give me a second to-" Sarah was about to say explain when she was interrupted by Ethan's words, which made her heart break.

"Don't. Ever. Talk to me. Again."

There was a moment of silence, heartbreaking silence, before Grandma Weir came inside the living room. "I found the potion," she said. "Oh, and Sarah. I suggest you go elsewhere. Perhaps Benny's room. Ethan should really relax."

Sarah nodded, and then looked at Ethan with a frown. "Sorry," she whispered, knowing Ethan would hear her despite her low voice. The door bell was heard a second after she said that.

"Would you get that?" Mrs. Weir said to Sarah.

She nodded, heading towards the door. When she opened it, she saw her two blonde vampire friends. "Hey guys. What are you doing here?"

"Benny texted us about what happened to Ethan. Is he okay?" Rory asked.

"H-He just needs t-to relax," Sarah stuttered. "Just come in."

Erica and Rory came inside, and then went to Benny's room with Sarah. When they entered, they saw Benny sitting on his bed deep in thoughts as if he was in his own world.

"Hey Benny." Erica said, snapping him from his trance.

"Oh, hey Erica and Rory," Benny said.

"What were you thinking about?" Sarah asked, sitting on his computer chair as Erica and Rory each sat on one of Benny's sides. Erica on his right and Rory on his left.

"About today," Benny said. "I just realized that I'm a terrible best friend. He does talk about me not caring about him, right Sarah?"

"Benny, don't worry about-"

"Just tell me," Benny exclaimed, making Sarah jump.

"Yes, he does," Sarah replied.

"I knew it," he said. "If I didn't stop hanging out with him much, I would've been there for him or at least see who tried to kill him."

"Damn," Sarah whispered quietly. But it wasn't quiet enough. Everyone in the room heard her, causing the rest of the supernaturals to stare at her. "Benny, we kind of forgot to ask Ethan who tried to kill him."

"It's okay. We can ask him later tonight," Benny said.

By the look on Sarah's face, Benny knew there were more bad news. "Actually, Ethan will fall unconscious after your grandma gives him a potion. When he'll wake up, he might forget some things."

"Great," Benny muttered under his breath sarcastically. "This is all because of me."

Erica put her hand gently on Benny's arm and started rubbing it, trying to comfort him. "Benny, stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault."

"But-"

"She's right," Rory agreed with Erica. "It's not your fault."

Benny knew Rory and Erica were right, but something inside him regretted not being there for Ethan. After all, he _is_ his best friend. Maybe just a little bit of him was still blaming himself for what happened to Ethan.

Benny looked at Sarah to see her sad over an unknown reason to him. "Sarah, what's wrong?"

She looked up at Benny slowly, and then sighed. "I-It's-" She was about to say nothing, but she realized that it would get her nowhere but Benny asking her more questions about her hiding secrets. "It's about Ethan."

"What about him?" Erica asked.

"He… sort of hates me now since I told him about when I thought that he was cheating on me…" Sarah said, and then looked at Erica."… And it's all your fault."

"Me?" Erica asked, pointing at herself.

"Yes you," she wanted to argue more, but she didn't want an argument to happen between her and her best friend. She shook her head. "Never mind." She sighed. "Anyway, now Ethan doesn't want to speak to me. Plus, he wants to… break up with me."

"Really?" Benny asked.

Sarah nodded.

"I-I'm sorry to hear about this," Benny said. "But I know Ethan, and he'll change his mind. He can't last a day without thinking about you."

Sarah smiled at what Benny said last. Did he really think about her every day? She was too happy to hear that. "Really?"

"Yes," Benny said. "He really likes you."

"Thanks, Benny." Sarah said.

Benny was confused. "Why are you thanking me?"

"I'm thanking you because you told me this," she said.

Though she was happy, she still knew that Ethan would be angry at her when he'll wake up… unless he forgets about their last conversation. Then she'll be happy. But the happiness won't last long. Even if he forgets, he'd remember one way or another.

"Hey, why don't we go downstairs and check on Ethan?" Benny suggested.

"I don't see why not," she said.

Benny smiled, and then opened the door, exiting with Rory.

Erica looked at Sarah with concern. "Sarah, are you okay? With what happen with Ethan and all?"

"I'll try to be okay. Besides, we can't hate each other forever…" Sarah looked at Erica with eyes full of question. "Can we?"

"Let's hope not." Erica patted her best friend's back, and then walked out to the living room with her.

Ethan was lying unconscious on the couch with Rory and Benny sitting on another couch and… just talking.

"He looks… better than before," Sarah commented. She started to remember the bleeding Ethan lying on the ground and groaning in pain. The bullet in his chest. The pool of blood. The shouts and screams. And the yelling for help. That was a horrible scene for Sarah. Not because she found it disgusting, it's because she didn't like seeing him get hurt.

Just like when she hurt him by saying she thought he cheated on her.

All she wanted to do was make Ethan feel better. But the opposite happened instead. She made things worse for him and her. _Will he ever forgive me? Does he feel the same way as I do towards him? And does he hate me?_

Sarah shook her head from all the negative thoughts. She was thinking too much. She didn't even want to think this way. She loved him. If it's true love, then he'll love her back too. Even if he hates her, she'll find something to solve her problems. But what Sarah wasn't sure if they ever break up they'd still be friends or not. As much as she loved him, she'd hate it if he ever left her life.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Erica's shaking of her arm. Sarah looked at Erica to see what's wrong. She was looking at Ethan, who was rolling on the couch.

Benny shook Ethan to wake him up. "E? E? Wake up!"

Ethan slowly opened his eyes. The first things he saw were Rory's and Benny's faces, who were looking at him.

"Guys, you're really close," Ethan said uncomfortably.

"Sorry, dude." Benny said, backing away with Rory from Ethan. "Well, how are you? Are there any things that you… possibly don't remember?"

"Benny, how is he supposed to know?" Rory asked. Wow, this is the first time Sarah... or Erica see Rory smarter than Benny.

"I-I don't know. I think I remember most of what's happening." Ethan said. But when he looked at Sarah, he immediately remember their conversation.

_"And I sort of thought that… maybe you were cheating on me." _Sarah's words repeated in his head.

"Do you remember who tried to kill you?" Benny asked, making Ethan look at him.

"Uh, I remember someone tried to kill me, but I don't remember who."

"That's a shame," Benny said.

"Benny, I have to go home," Ethan said.

"Looking like this?" Benny asked pointing at the blood stains on his shirt. "I don't think so. I'm giving you one of my shirts."

Ethan nodded, going with Benny upstairs.

Sarah sighed. Something inside her told her that he wanted to go home because of her. Maybe he didn't want to see her… though they didn't even break up yet.

"He definitely hates me," Sarah said. She wanted Erica to listen to her and to assure her that everything's not alright.

"You don't know that," Erica said.

Sarah crossed her arms at Erica. "And since when did you last fight with your boyfriend, Benny? Oh, that's right. Never."

"Sarah, what's wrong with you?" Erica asked.

She sighed. "Sorry. My life sucks. That's all." She stood up. "I just want to leave. Now. See you later." She waves goodbye, and then flashed to the door.

* * *

As the boys went upstairs, Benny couldn't help but say those words. "I'm sorry, dude."

"Why? For what?" Ethan asked, confused.

"Because I wasn't a good friend." Benny said, looking down as they entered the room.

"Dude, let this go. It's okay. Nothing happened. We're still friends and that's all that matters."

Benny smiled at Ethan's positivity. Even after he was shot, he was still as happy as always.

Benny went to search for a shirt so Ethan can wear. While doing so, he thought he might talk about something else too. Perhaps his best friend's status with his girlfriend.

"So, I heard about what happened between you and Sarah," Benny said.

"Ben, I don't want to talk about this." Ethan sat on Benny's bed. When Benny turned around, Ethan looked down, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"Come on. I'm your best friend. We can talk." When hearing those words, Ethan looked up at Benny.

"Benny, she thought I was cheating on her-"

"And you can't blame her for liking you so much that she's jealous." Benny said. He sighed and sat down beside Ethan. "Look, she really likes you. I know that."

"But Benny, I can't say I'll forgive her this easily." Ethan said.

"Fine, take your time." Benny said, and then stood up. He got out a shirt from his closet. "Here."

Ethan took the shirt with a small smile, and then went to change.

* * *

**Okay, did anyone see the last episode? Had to ask this first. I'm not gonna spoil anything for the people who didn't see it. But… it was… and the cliffie… and the… UGH! I'm gonna kill the directors if there's no third season.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I had fun writing it. (:**


	8. Nothing's Going in the Right Track

**Hi guys! Well, I hope you guys will like this chapter because I've put some thought in it… Okay, maybe this is one of the chapters I've put a lot of thoughts to. :) **

**And before anyone asks me, I like dedicating some chapters to some certain people. And this chapter is dedicated to… MyBabysittersAVampireaholic. One of my friends on this site and one of the people who support me… a lot. Thank you for that. And now, here's the chapter. :)**

* * *

Sarah walked through the hallways of her school. She decided to go to her locker… not to put her stuff, but to talk to her best friend, Erica. But she had to remember that if she walked to her locker, she'd have to pass Ethan and Benny's. She sighed as she thought about the previous night. About Ethan wanting to break up with her. About how mad he was. About everything. But then she thought to herself, if Ethan wanted to break up with her, why didn't he just do it? Not that she wanted this to happen. Gosh, no. She wanted them to stay together. She was just wondering about why Ethan didn't just break up with her when he could? Maybe it was because Sarah's his first girlfriend. Maybe. Or maybe… No, Sarah couldn't think of anything else. But what was the reason?

Sarah just shook her head, and then continued walking. As she walked a bit, she knew she was near Ethan and Benny's locker. She just looked forward and continued walking. But as she reached the angle where the boys' locker was visible, she could see something that she couldn't not see. Ethan was pinning a jock against a locker as Benny was trying to calm him down. A few students were watching Ethan, but it seemed they were too afraid to get a closer view.

"Next time, don't even try to tease us," Ethan said, still holding the jock against his locker.

Benny put his hand of his friend's shoulder. "E, calm down."

"Why should I?" Ethan asked.

'Because…" Benny's voice then turned into a whisper, "your eyes are yellow." The whisper was sure not quite enough; because Sarah's super hearing senses were strong enough to hear it.

Ethan let go of the jock. As soon as Ethan's fist lost contact with the shirt he was holding, the jock ran off. A few seconds later, whispers were heard.

After a small conversation between Ethan and Benny, Ethan decided to go his own way. Just as he spun around, he saw Sarah looking at him with concerned eyes. He just looked down at the ground and continued his way. But as soon as Ethan reached Sarah, she held his arm to stop him from moving.

"Sarah, let go," Ethan commanded.

"No. We need to talk," Sarah said.

"There's nothing to talk about," Ethan said, still looking down.

"Yes, there is," Sarah said. When she released Ethan's arm, she was surprised he didn't move away. He just looked at her.

"Fine; what did you want to talk about?" Ethan asked.

"I-I just wanted to talk about last night," Sarah said, making Ethan sigh. "Look, I'm extremely sorry. I really am. I didn't know you were gonna be this hurt."

"Well, I am. I would never, ever, do anything like this. To anyone. Especially you. How could you think I'd do this?" he asked.

"I don't know what the heck was wrong with me, but…"

"But nothing, Sarah. I think I've heard enough." And with that, he walked away, leaving Sarah with her thoughts.

* * *

"What should I do Erica? He didn't even want to hear what I was gonna say." Sarah told Erica as they sat on their lunch table.

"I don't know. But from what Benny tells me, Ethan likes you a lot. He can't stay mad at you." Erica said.

"Well, I hope you're right."

"I hope Benny's right." Erica said.

"Did someone mention my name?" Both girls heard a voice. Just as Erica heard her boyfriend's voice, she rolled her eyes.

They looked up at him and smiled. Well, mostly Erica.

"Just sit down," Erica said.

Benny sat down beside Erica with a goofy grin. He looked at his girlfriend. "For your information, I _am_ right. No one knows Ethan better than me."

"Benny, you have got to stop eavesdropping," Erica said.

"What can I do when my wolf senses are active?" Benny shrugged.

Erica giggled at Benny.

Sarah smiled as a light bulb went off in her head. "Benny, I know Ethan won't talk to me, but he'll talk to you. Can you maybe ask him… that if he wanted to break up with me, why can't he just do it? Not that I want him to do it."

"Why? Did he say that he wanted to?" Benny asked. Sarah nodded in reply to Benny's question. "Oh, no."

"What 'oh, no'?" Erica asked.

"That wasn't really Ethan speaking. I don't think he meant that." Benny said which made Sarah concerned.

"What do you mean it wasn't him?" Sarah asked.

"Well, I think the wolf part of him is much stronger, which caused him to say something he didn't mean. And I know E. He wouldn't even think about breaking up with you."

"I get your point, but can you… talk to him?" Sarah asked.

Benny nodded. "But until I get an answer, you have to be careful around him. He'll get snappy."

* * *

At night, Ethan decided to walk alone to 'The Meeting Rock'. It was the first time he walked alone to there. He always had Benny, Will or even Sarah. Now, he didn't feel like he needed someone to walk with him. He was in a bad mood to have someone hang out with him… or even talk. When his sister or parents talk to him, he just ignores them. He knew that just by opening his mouth, he'd get grounded. The only person that he could talk to was Benny.

Just as he walked into the meeting rock, he heard a howl from the Alpha. Ethan knew that howl very well. It meant that someone was in _deep_ trouble. The entire pack members got in front of the Alpha, who was also Will's dad. Being the Alpha was one of the reasons Ethan feared Will's father.

"Ethan Morgan… come forward," the Alpha said.

Ethan swallowed as his heartbeat got faster and his body started sweating. He felt himself get pushed forward towards the Alpha. He tried to remember what he's done wrong. Killing people? No. He hasn't done that for a few weeks, thanks to Will. Besides, their pack don't turn this into such a big deal. People around him are doing much worse than him. What about Will's sister? She _is _the Alpha's daughter. Did he do anything wrong to her? Not a thing that would get in a trouble. His brain twisted as he started thinking of things, but with no luck.

"I've seen yesterday your… vampire… girlfriend coming here to tell us something," the Alpha said. But there was a mix of hatred in his voice when he said the word _vampire_.

"So what?" Ethan asked, pretending to not care when in fact he was extremely terrified of what was going to happen next.

"So, it was one of this pack's rules to not ever date a vampire. Or even get involved with them… unless you were against them," he said. Ethan looked down at the ground. "I am very ashamed of you, Morgan. Breaking one of our rules? I didn't think you'd do this. Now, you must be punished."

"Well, he's not the only one," a voice was heard. Ethan looked around to see his best friend walking until he reached his side. "I broke the same rule. And whatever punishment you give him, you give me too."

"Benny, you don't have to do this," Ethan whispered to him.

Benny just ignored him. He couldn't let his best friend get punished. The last person that dated a vampire was not seen the next day. He would've taken that risk.

"W-Well, me too. I did the same," Will said. He also couldn't let his friends be in this situation alone. Even if he was afraid of his father.

"Me too."

"Even _I _did it."

"They're not alone. I did this too."

A bunch of people suddenly started saying this. Ethan knew that this was no joke. Most of the people who spoke were seen in that same place he and Sarah went to. Ethan smiled at the memory, but then shook his head since they were in some sort of situation.

"Dad," Will said. "I know that you've had a feud with some vampires. I have to admit that some of them aren't friendly. But some of them are. And I know that the vampire you're fighting with is Jesse. I don't blame you. That guy's a jackass. But why can't you just let us date vampires? We _can_ get along."

A bunch of people said 'yeah' in unison.

"Those creatures are not friendly."

"Maybe the ones you know. But the ones we know aren't as you describe them. Plus, like half of the pack disobeyed this rule. You can't do anything about this."

Will's dad hesitated before he said, "fine. This rule is canceled. I'm not easily convinced, but just to remind you that this is only happening this time. No other rule is canceled, got it?"

Ethan and Benny did a little high-five just because they were too happy. This has turned from trouble into the guys' happiness. Although Ethan was having a little fight with Sarah, but he was happy that they were now allowed to date. 80% of him still loves her and only 20% was angry. That was how Ethan felt. But his inner wolf said otherwise. And it always seemed that the inner wolf wins. It always gets released when he's around Sarah and he didn't know why. He wasn't _that_ mad at her. He can actually get over the things she said. What he didn't like was that he didn't act as himself anymore. He was still the same Ethan, but sometimes, wolf Ethan decides to show up and mess up everything. He didn't like that at all. Not when around Sarah anyway. It was like his conscience was telling him to apologize to Sarah, but the wolf part of himself was telling him to stay mad at her. Sometimes, it even whispers to him to break up with her, which he didn't want to listen to.

After everyone went their separate ways, Ethan and Benny decided to hang out alone.

As they were walking around, Benny decided to ask Ethan the question that Sarah wanted to ask.

"Hey E, can I ask you something?" Benny asked.

"Uh, sure. What do you want to ask me?"

"Um, this may sound weird coming from me instead of Sarah but…"

"Oh, Boy." Ethan said.

"Just listen to me," Benny said. "Sarah was wondering why you didn't actually break up with her when you said you wanted to."

"I don't want to answer this question, Benny." Ethan said.

"Just answer it. If you don't want to talk to Sarah, at least talk to me."

"It's not that, Benny. I'm gonna tell you why, but don't tell her. I want to tell her at a suitable time. I just want you to promise me first."

"Fine. I promise with Jedi honor that I won't tell Sarah," Benny said, which made Ethan roll his eyes. Not that he wouldn't have said the same thing.

"Well, I… I'm…" Ethan took a breath. "I'm… in love with her. I just don't want to break her heart even more. I want us to be together."

"Y-You're in love with her?" Benny asked. Ethan nodded. "That's great!"

Ethan smiled. "I just want to tell her this at a time when everything's cool between us."

It felt good for Ethan to let this all out. Now what he had to do next was find a way to apologize when he can. It wasn't as easy as it sounded.

* * *

**So, how was this chapter? Good? I hope so.**

**Well, if you see me putting a lot of Sarah Benny friendship scenes, don't be surprised. I love those two as friends. I don't ship Barah though… which is weird since I ship Ethica… Hmmm… Well anyway, I find Sarah and Benny great friends. You guys have to admit that. :)**

**Well, if you can, please review telling me your opinion. Plus, I hope MyBabysittersAVAmpireaholic liked this. **


	9. Another Tragic Day

**Hi guys!**

**Well, I got a review for last chapter from a guest, asking me to make an Ethica and Bennica chapter. I just wanted to say I'll do an Ethica story in… I don't know. I seriously don't know. And I won't make a chapter only about Bennica, but they will have their moments in this fanfic.**

**Well, that's all I've got to say so far… I guess.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ethan sat on a table in the cafeteria with Benny by his side. Benny was a bit busy texting his girlfriend as Ethan was thinking and running his fingers through his hair. His elbows were on the table.

_Okay, how could this be? I'm not angry at Sarah anymore. But somehow, I always want to yell at her when I see her. Why? I thought that this phase was supposed to be over. What's wrong with me?_

"What are you thinking of, dude?" Benny asked, looking up at Ethan.

"It's nothing to be worried about." Ethan replied.

"When someone says that, they don't really mean it. So speak up."

Just as Ethan was about to talk, Erica's voice was heard from behind the voice. "So, what's the good news you wanted to tell me?"

Benny looked back to see his girlfriend while Ethan didn't even bother to spin his head around. He just put his head down. "Well, I just wanted to tell you that we're allowed to date now."

Erica sat down beside Benny with a smile. "Really? That's great. Now we don't have to hide."

Benny smiled. "I know."

"Ethan, did you tell Sarah about this?" Erica asked.

Benny motioned Erica to zip it. He knew Ethan didn't want to talk about Sarah a lot. He talked about her, but even when he did, he wasn't optimistic about the subject.

Ethan spun his head around and gave Erica a look, and then rest his head.

"Oh, right. You're mad at her." Erica said, remembering what happened a few days ago.

"I not mad at her!" Ethan yelled. But he made sure that not all of the cafeteria could hear him. But then he knew he had to calm down, so he did. "I don't know what's wrong with me." He whispered to himself. But the others did hear him.

Erica didn't care about what Ethan said. She was too surprised to see Ethan yelling at her. He wasn't the kind of guy to do that. She had never actually seen him angry like this before.

"Sorry," Ethan said, noticing the surprised look on Erica's face.

"It's okay," Erica said.

"So," Benny said, trying to change the subject. "Do you remember who tried to attack you that other night? Or do you still not remember?"

Ethan tried to focus on the other night. He couldn't remember a lot, but then he remembered a few events of that night.

_Flashback..._

_Ethan was standing and yelling for the two girls to stop fighting. "Scarlett, stop! Sarah, don't don this!" _

_But whatever he said, he knew that they wouldn't listen to him. But he continued yelling for them to stop. Just when he was about to give up, he felt someone grab him and whispering that if he yelled, he'd kill him instantly. Ethan began to panic as he was pulled somewhere far. He couldn't see the face. All he could see was a black figure standing in front of his eyes._

_Flashback ended..._

"Well, do you remember?" Benny asked.

"Uh, maybe I remember a little bit of that night, but I don't remember the person."

Benny sighed. If this took him three days to remember just a few events from that night, then how much would it take him to remember the rest?

**== At night ==**

Ethan walked left and right at 'The Meeting Rock'. He didn't like avoiding Sarah too much. Like he said the other night, he loved her, but he couldn't control himself around her. This night, Benny wasn't coming, which made Ethan extra lonely. But he decided to go talk to Will about his problems. Once he spotted his friend, he walked up to him.

"Hey Will," Ethan greeted.

"Oh, hi. Where's Benny?" Will asked.

"He's staying home for some reason," Ethan replied. "I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Well, Sarah and I are kind of having a fight. I thought it was just a tiny fight. But right now, I'm not mad at her, but every time I see her, I get mad. Do you have any idea of what's going on?"

"Hmm," Will began to think about this. This hadn't happened to anyone he'd see before. That was except for his old friend. "There's only one person I know who can help you."

"Really? Who?"

"Well, my friend is a seer like you and also a part of our pack."

"I thought you said no other seers are here except for your sister."

"Yeah, here. As in this side of town. That's the problem."

Ethan was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that he lives in the other side of town."

Ethan whispered an 'oh'.

"So, would you rather get help from him…? Or would you rather stay like this for two extra months? I mean, my friend took three months to control himself. But I'm sure that with his training, you'll learn how to control yourself in half a month."

"Yeah, I can do this. I can go to the other side of town for a few hours and come back."

"Great. I'll tell him, and then I'll text you the details, okay?"

Ethan smiled. "Okay, but can you make sure it's night time?"

"Of course."

Ethan was about to turn around to look if Benny was coming, which he didn't expect would happen. Just when he did that, he saw Scarlett in front of him.

"Hi Ethan," she said.

"H-Hi," Ethan stammered since he was creeped out by the sudden visit.

"It's really good to see that you made it," she said.

"What? Didn't you see me yesterday? Or this morning in school?" Ethan asked coldly.

"I did, but I didn't get a chance to talk to you," she said.

"Scarlett," Will warned her.

"What? Can't I have a little bit of fun?" She asked, still looking at Ethan.

"Not when he's in a relationship," Will replied.

She looked at her brother. "Oh, please. Even _I_ know that they're fighting."

"Wait, how do you know?" Ethan asked.

"It's all over the school," she said.

"What?" Ethan asked, obviously shocked by what she said.

"Look, it's obvious you have issues with Sarah-"

"I don't."

"Yeah, right." Scarlett said sarcastically.

"I told you this before, but you and I will never happen." Ethan said.

"I know that the hundred years old rule of not dating vampires have been cancelled, but vampires are still our ancestral enemies."

"I know," Ethan said. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" After those words, Ethan walked away. Bumping into Scarlett's shoulder on purpose. Whatever anyone said, Ethan still loved Sarah. He truly wanted him and Sarah to be happy, but his control over himself was getting out of hand. He wanted to make everything right. Though he knew he was going to be able to control himself soon, but he knew he had to apologize to Sarah. He felt he should at least try.

He was too distracted with his thought that he didn't listen to his phone's buzzing until he snapped out of his daydreams. He picked up his phone. It was a text message. From Sarah. He hesitated to open it. And when he did, he was surprised and shocked at what Sarah wrote.

_From: Sarah_

_Look, I know ur mad me. I don't blame u. I just feel like u want 2 break up w/ me. So, if u want, come 2moro skool n' (I can't believe I'm sayin' this, but...) break up with me. I'm sick of this. And thank u if u actually took ur time 2 read this._

_Oh, no..._ Ethan thought. _I don't wanna break up. I have to tell her. Fast._

And with that, he went running home, hoping Sarah was still babysitting Jane.

* * *

**Okay, so I hope you guys liked this chapter. Next chapter will be better. You'll know who tried to kill Ethan. If you already have guesses, leave about who you think tried to kill Ethan in a review.**

**Until next time…**


	10. Author Note

Okay, I'm probably gonna put this in every incomplete fanfic I have, but I have something to tell you.

Bad news.

Well, I decided to stop writing my chapters until the end of school. I know most of you are sad, but it's just that everyone's busy in school days and stuff. I'm not. I'm always free. I do my homework but I have so much free time. It's just for some of you guys. So, now you know the reason.

For 'Expect the Unexpected' readers: I know there's one last chapter left, but I'm not updating it until the end of school. After this story's over, I'll post a new one. I have so many ideas in my head and I can't wait for you to see it. Sadly, I have to wait.

For 'Jesse and Ethan Love Story' readers: This is the only story I'll be updating as long as EthanLover is updating it too. I guess you guys (who read this story obviously) are happy.

For 'Love with Whole New Feelings' readers: I'm sorry I left you hanging with the way I ended the last chapter. I really am. I hope you guys aren't mad at me. :(

For 'Not the Way it Used to Be' readers: Where do I begin? I'm torturing you guys with every chapter. I'm a horrible person. I know you guys want to know what's gonna happen next, but you're gonna have to wait for a LOOONG time. *sigh* I really like this story and I'm so sad to do this.

For 'Someone Like You' readers: Well, a few chapters were published and I still haven't made a lot of progress with this story. The good part still hasn't started. (I like to plan my stories thoroughly.)

For 'Under the Moonlight' readers: Okay, I'm gonna make a promise right now about this story. First thing I'll update this summer is this story. If I didn't, well, I won't be (hopefully). Here, I promised.

For 'Welcome Back Again' readers (finally): What should I say? Only one chapter! Just one was published! I feel so bad for this story. But when I'll start writing again, I promise things are gonna be good.

If you're all wondering, yes, I do publish my stories alphabetically. More organized. I don't want to update a story three times a month and forget one story. That's not fair. And if I start writing 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians' fanfics, don't be surprised. I fell in love with that too (not more than MBAV).

One more thing, in no way do I own MBAV or it's characters. I just own the plots that will be updated later this summer. Unless people are active.

Until summer time...

peace!


	11. News to be Told, Things to be Forgotten

**OMG! I'm finally updating! I am so happy! I missed this so much. And if you're not disappointed in me for the long wait and still want to continue reading, then thank you SOOOO much. **

**Now, on with the story.**

* * *

Ethan rushed home, going faster by every second that passed. Well, not as fast as he could, but it was still fast. Every time he tried to walk or run home from The Meeting Rock, the distance seemed to be okay. Not long, nor short. But this time, he felt like the world just stopped spinning around. Like the world became in slow motion. He felt like the distance to get to his house was longer. It wasn't. He knew it wasn't. He just felt this. The feeling was weird. So new.

It seemed that the universe didn't want him to go home and apologize to Sarah. The universe didn't seem to want them together anymore. _Was I seriously that bad of a boyfriend? Maybe I was. Maybe? I'm kidding, aren't I? I'm the worst boyfriend ever._

Every time, he'd say to himself words. Those words would always discourage him. He always did this and he didn't know why. He was lowering his self-esteem every time. He hated that fact about himself. Telling people encouraging things while he tells himself depressing stuff. This made him ashamed of himself. Telling people to be happy while he'd make himself feel worse.

Ethan came to a stop once he saw his house. He breathed slowly, then walked towards the door and took out a key to the house from his pockets. A key his parents would give him any time they're not there. He unlocked the door and entered, taking a look to see if Sarah was in sight before closing the door. Sadly, he couldn't see her. Not even when he walked around looking for her. All he saw was a sleeping Jane, who was inside her room, and Mrs. Weir sitting in the living room.

"Hello," Ethan said to grab Mrs. Weir's attention.

She turned her head to look at him. She was currently sitting on the couch in front of the TV with a book open in between her hands. She was wearing glasses because Ethan knew that she had trouble with reading. "Oh, I didn't expect you to be home so early."

"Yeah, neither did I," Ethan mumbled. "Where's Sarah. I thought she'd be here."

Mrs. Weir removed her glasses and put them aside. "She told me she got an unexpected call from her parents. They're going to stay in another town for the weekend."

He sighed. "Great."

"Is there something wrong?" She asked him.

He sat down on the couch, putting the palms of his hands on his forehead, groaning inside his head. "Everything's gone wrong."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

He looked at her and shrugged. "Maybe. I guess." Mrs. Weir took her book and put it beside the glasses. From that, Ethan knew that she was all ears. Then, he began to explain everything about his troubles with Sarah and his anger, but mainly on how those problems were created because of him being a werewolf.

"About that, I need to talk to you… about your powers." She said, looking serious. Very serious that Ethan was afraid.

"W-What about them?" He stammered.

"Have your seer powers grown lately? Like something weird happening?"

"I read something about seers once and I saw that we can enter a person's mind if we're strong enough."

"Can you?" She asked him. She looked worried for him. He didn't know what he should expect, but he was certainly scared.

He nodded. "It only happened once though. A few weeks ago."

"It doesn't really matter when it happened," she said. "You're already powerful enough."

"How am I powerful just because of this?" He asked, oblivious of what's going on.

"You see, a werewolf seer from your kind is _very_ powerful. Very. Once you combine your seer powers and werewolf abilities - the telekinesis and telepathy - you'll be strong. Stronger than you ever thought you were."

"Wait, what do you mean 'from your kind'? And how would I be powerful?" Now, Ethan was just curious. He wanted to know more and more, yet he was afraid to know what he could do.

"Don't you have that symbol on your arm?" He nodded. "_That _is what I mean by your kind. Your pack is very special and strong."

All Ethan did was stay silent, waiting for her to answer the other question. Although she was quiet, he wanted to ask so many questions, but he knew he had to wait.

"Since you can enter a person's mind and use telekinesis, you can control the person."

Ethan's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes. By entering the person's mind and using telekinesis to control their body, they would no longer be able to move the body, but _you_ would be in control." She said.

"I can actually do that?" Ethan said, shocked.

"I know this is… something weird for you because you were just a seer, a normal person maybe too, months ago, but…" She paused for five seconds then continued. "This is also a warning. It's something great and amazing that you can do, but being a werewolf seer is not easy compared to the others."

"Why?"

"Because with great power, comes great difficulties. All of those anger problems are because of who you are, not because you not being capable of controlling yourself. I've heard that you shouldn't be too angry. It can be dangerous. It can lead to many problems."

"Like what?"

"That's one thing I don't know. You'd have to find it out by yourself."

Ethan nodded. "I just want to forget about this, but is there something else? Like anything I should know about other than this?"

Mrs. Weir seemed to hesitate a bit before she answered. "Yes, actually. But I think that I should tell you another time. I don't want to hit you with news, do I?"

He nodded in understandment. "Okay. But thanks for telling me, anyway." He stood up from the couch.

When he was about to leave upstairs, he heard Mrs. Weir's voice telling him, "Oh, and Ethan, try to fix the problems between you and Sarah. I know it's hard, but I know you. You can do it."

He replied with an "okay". Honestly, he wasn't sure of himself. Part of him said that he should at least try for the sake of their relationship, but part of him wanted to give up. He wanted to just him kill himself and get this over with. But he knew he was better than that.

He knew that he's still the same old him, and the old him would never give up on something so important to him. If he was still the old him, how come he doesn't even want to try? Not even slightly? Maybe he wasn't him anymore, and he wasn't talking about the wolf inside him. He knew that _he_ inside him had changed. He was no longer a happy person who'd always look at the bright side. He didn't think about the problems and try to solve them; he just wanted to shrug them off. Not even when it came to Sarah.

_I'm such a bad boyfriend, aren't I?_

He kept thinking about Sarah that he forgot about another important thing.

He ran upstairs and slowly opened the door that belonged to his sister's room. He knew she was sleeping, so he didn't want to bother her. He wished she was awake because he wanted to spend some time with her while he still could, but she was asleep. He had no intention in waking her up or she'd kick him out of her room. He closed the door slowly behind him, making sure not to produce noises. He walked towards her bed and sat on the edge, looking at her peacefully sleeping.

He wondered how she felt when he told her he wasn't human anymore. Was she scared because of what he was but never really wanted to say so? Was she shocked? Did she even at least wish her brother was human? He couldn't think of anything bright in his life anymore. He was right. He just couldn't. But he remembered the worry on her face when she figured everything out. It wasn't something normal for her to think like that, but it was a nice to know that his little sister actually cared for him. And honestly, he was worried too. Not about himself, but about everything. Someday, his sister would grow old and he'd still be a teenager. Someday, she's going to die and he's gonna be somewhere there; either with her or away from her.

He shook his head. _Stop thinking about this, Ethan._

But he couldn't.

All he thought about was her. Sure, he wanted to call Sarah so badly and apologize, but was forgetting his sister worth it?

It just hit him.

Every time, he'd go chasing after Sarah right after _he_ creates the problem, he never even thinks about Jane. Not just Jane, but his parents. He forgot about his family. He wasn't thinking about ending things with Sarah because he loved her with all his heart, but he couldn't forgot about his family.

He took a look at the sleeping Jane again, but this time, he bent down and kissed her forehead.

Then he got up and exited the room. He opened the door to his room at the end of the hallway and then sat on his bed after closing the door.

He took out his phone and dialed Sarah's number. His finger hovered over the 'call' button, but he was hesitant. The only thing stopping him was the fact that Sarah was expecting a break up from him. He yelled at her and treated her badly, and now he just decided to apologize on the phone? No, he wanted to do it in person. But on second thought, at least he should show her he cared and loved her… that he would check on her and call. He was now sure of him answer.

He pressed the 'call' button and pressed the phone to his ear. The phone rang a few times until he heard Sarah's voice. But to his luck, it was voice mail. He closed his phone and sighed. It's been only… about 7 minutes since she texted him.

He decided to worry about this another day… when she comes back perhaps. But right now, he needed to relax. And maybe think about the things he heard grandma Weir tell him about his powers. He actually found it pretty cool, but when she said she had other news, she frowned as if it was bad news. Plus, she said too much anger could cause trouble, especially for him. He was already angry… at everything, really. He couldn't help it.

But should he even worry about that? He didn't know. Maybe.

He closed his eyes, trying to pretend none of this happened today. That Sarah didn't send him that text. That she didn't go to another town with her family a few minutes ago. That he realized he forgot about his family. He just wanted to forget about everything.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this. :)**

**And tell me guys, honestly: Did I become worse at writing or better? I wanna know so badly!**


End file.
